The Boss
"''Have a swell day in hell for me, ''friend" — Boss The Boss is the leader of the resurrected Team Buddy. Not much is known about his identity (including his name), despite appearing in person during the Audio Logs. Aether Foundation Audio Logs Sometime before the logs, the Boss made a partnership with the Aether Foundation, giving access to a wider array of researchers. He tasks Scientist B-A5 under the threat of Buddyization with searching for a more permanent Buddyization process. On Day 13, it's revealed that the Boss told Lusamine that the researchers were searching for a renewable energy source, covering up the Lucid Mist experiements. After B-A5's confrontation with Professor Fennel in the cafeteria, the Boss revokes his fork privileges. Once he approves the Nihilucid tests, the Boss recovers a Nihilego from a business partner that "participated willingly." On Day 21, he delivers the Ultra Beast to the labs. On Day 22, B-A5 tells Jason and Jenny that the Boss would be angry if they started working on their own pet projects, rather than what he assigned them to do. This is confirmed on Day 25 when he punishes B-A5 after Jason and Jenny Buddyize several Aether Foundation scientists. Although he loved the idea of Buddyizing Pokémon and even got other researchers to start working on the project, the Boss locked a Lucid Mist collar on B-A5 to prevent something like this from happening again. The Boss makes his first physical appearance the night of Day 32, as B-A5 tries to escape. Jason and Jenny retrieved him when they caught wind of B-A5's plans. In order to prevent him from ruining their plans, the Boss tells Jason and Jenny to take him to the Nihilego juicer. On Day 35, Jason reveals that the Boss and Cynthia plan on Buddyizing Lusamine, despite leaving her alone up until this point. The Boss makes an appearance in the labs on Day 42 to call out Cynthia on her Nihilucid Mist experiments. He is unmistakably angry about the constant trial failures (proving that the Boss is not Buddyized). He is especially angry that most of the failures can't even function as humans any more and even the closest successes (Cynthia and Mr. Lightbulb) are mutated in some way. He emphasizes the importance of perfecting the Nihilucid Mist trials, citing some underlying plan revolving around permanent Buddyization. He then takes Cynthia off the project but not before telling her to give the new scientist a "Snuggle Hug." On Day 50, the Boss meets with Daniel, the newest researcher and his friend of over twenty years. Although the interaction starts off positive, the Boss quickly becomes angry when Daniel says that he can't completely eliminate the risks of Nihilucid Mist. He then gets his grunts to test the Nihilucid Mist on Daniel, effectively ending their friendship and business partnership. Trivia * The Boss seems unaffected by Cynthia's sweet talk, reacting with a range of annoyance, mild acceptance, and indifference. His emphasis on some mysterious "She" when talking about his plans could be a probably explanation for this lack of reaction. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Team Buddy